Pokémon Power and Intelligence: Phoarth Adventures (SML Harem Version)
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: A young man living in Harambee City with his great grandma is unwilling to leave home to become a Pokémon trainer, due to not wanting to follow in the footsteps of his estranged older brother, who is now the current champion. But when three unexpected guests show up things change. An embittered trainer enters on the first day of the journey. *Contains Fakemon and Custom Types*


**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

 **This small harem version of my Pokemon Power & Intelligence stories is replacing the story previously posted. My OC will be going to Bloudz Meadows to obtain the grass starter. I know in my Alolan story, he gets the grass starter, but I don't show him getting it on screen.**

 **Story Title: Pokémon Power and Intelligence: Phoarth Adventures**

 **Story Summary: A young man living in Harambee City with his great grandma is unwilling to leave home to become a Pokémon trainer, due to not wanting to follow in the footsteps of his estranged older brother, who is now the current champion. But when some unexpected guests show up things change. An embittered trainer enters on the first day of the journey.**

 **Disclaimer 1: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Disclaimer 2: The credit of sound types belong to the creator of Pokémon Brown and Pokémon Rijon Adventures ROM Hacks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 A Path of his Own**

* * *

 **Harambee City, Phoarth Region**

It was a nice afternoon in the Phoarth region. Harambee City, the region's largest city was bustling. Cars drove through the streets, and when cars came to a brief halt at corners, people crossed to get closer to their destinations. Families were going in and out of eating establishments, some were walking around with luggage either to and from the airport or ferry. Teachers were leading their classes on fieldtrips and several policewomen with shoulder length blonde hair, purple eyes and pale skin were patrolling the streets.

Things were just as lively at one particular house in the city. In the northeast part of the city stood a very two story house that was painted light blue. There were two people roughhousing in the yard to the right of the house. They appeared to be in either their teens or early twenties.

The first of the two had dark skin, black curly hair and brown eyes. He stood at 5'9 and had a medium build. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, black jeans and red and white tennis shoes.

The second of the two had fair skin, brown eyes and short dark brown hair. He stood at 5'7 and was a bit on the heavy set side. He was wearing a pair of glasses, a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

While the two were busy roughhousing, the side door leading to the yard opened up and an elderly woman with dark skin, gray wispy hair and wise brown eyes stepped outside. She was wearing a light green dress and a light blue hat to block out the sun. The woman had a look of disapproval on her face, "Boys, stop that wrestling!" she ordered.

The two immediately froze and stopped what they were doing, "Sorry, Grandma Mae, Sorry Ms. McLaurin," they both said in unison.

Both of them knew that Mae was not one to disobey at all. Despite her advanced age, she could give you a severe tongue lashing that would hurt ten times worse than being hit physically.

The elderly woman turned to the guy wearing the glasses, "Abraham, are you staying for dinner tonight?" she asked.

The guy now known as Abraham nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm staying," he replied, "Is it alright if I spend the night as well?"

Mae nodded her head, "You can as long as its okay with your parents," she replied,, "The last time you spent the night here and didn't get the okay from them, we had Officer Cindy searching every nook and cranny trying to find you."

Abraham let out a light chuckle, "Yeah, I won't forget that incident," he said, "You didn't let me come over for a week and I was grounded for two."

"So that we don't have a repeat of that, why don't you come inside and call your parents now," Mae suggested, "I really don't feel like dealing with Officer Cindy any time soon."

Abraham nodded and made his way towards the side door and entered the house.

Once Abraham was out of sight, Mae turned to her great grandson, "Quincy, I think now is as best time as ever," she started, "I want you to go on your Pokémon journey tomorrow."

The other young man now known as Quincy had a stunned look on his face. That look of shock quickly turned to that of anger, "No, I'm staying here with you!" he snapped, "I'm perfectly happy living here with you and helping you around the house. And besides, I refuse to be like him."

This had been the first time that Quincy had talked back to his great grandmother. She was the only person in his family he had a decent relationship with, and he had formed a very close bond with her.

Abraham had finished his phone call to his parents and had walked out on the conversation between grandparent and grandson. He had a 'my bad' look on his face and quietly went back into the house without being seen or heard.

Mae, not being one for putting up for being talked back to, got right back in her grandson's face, "Now you listen here, young man," she raised her voice, "I'm not going to be around forever. There's going to come a time when I'm not going to be spry like I am now. You should've started your Pokémon journey several years ago."

Quincy wasn't going to back down. He really was his great grandmother's great grandchild. He inherited the trait to argue from her, "I didn't say you were going to be around forever," he said, "All I care about is being around you. I don't care if one day you won't be able to move around as easily. And if given the choice, I would forgo going on my journey again to spend time with you. I'm not willing to lose the only family I get along with while being away traveling the region. I'm staying here, and there's nothing that's going to make me change my mind. I'm going to see if Abraham is done with his call."

A now riled up Quincy walked by his great grandmother and made his way into the house through the side door to find his best friend.

Grandma Mae let out a long sigh as she turned towards the door her great grandson just entered, "I know one thing, I'd hate to be any of the Pokémon trainers that cross him," she said proudly, "I hope he thanks me someday."

* * *

Grandma Mae, Quincy and Abraham were now sitting at the dinner table. The table had fried Combusken chicken, mashed topo berries, dinner rolls and nutpea berry peanut butter cake for dessert. There was enough there to feed an army. Grandma Mae wouldn't make a meal this big for just three people, or just any regular occasion.

The dinner table wasn't the usual lively talk and storytelling. Instead, occasional clearing of the throat being heard.

The awkward silence ended when Grandma Mae decided to get her great grandson's attention, "Professor Cordia will be expecting you tomorrow morning," she stated.

Quincy was about to argue back, but the doorbell rang.

"I think that might be the professor now," said Grandma Mae, "I invited him over for dinner. Quincy, could you get the door, please?"

Quincy was fuming and stood up angrily from the table. He made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room where the evening news was playing on the flat screen TV. Quincy then entered the hallway that lead to the front door. As he was getting closer to the front door, he was ready to go off on the professor for showing up on his doorstep. He unlocked the door and forcefully opened the door ready to fire off on whoever was standing on the other side of the door, "Wha-" his anger was quickly replaced with complete other shock at what was on the other side of that door.

Standing on the other side of the door were three beautiful young women. Quincy didn't know what to say. He didn't even hear his friend walking into the hallway, "Quincy what's tak-holy shit!" Abraham said in shock.

"Quincy, who's at the door?!" Grandma Mae yelled from the kitchen.

The first of the large group of women stood at 5'11 with a B-Cup bust and had long flowing blonde hair, milky light skin and green eyes. She had on a long sleeved pink top over a black shirt, a short white pencil skirt and white flats, "Hello, sorry to bother you," she said in a kind tone, "We're new to town and none of the hotels have any vacancies. We were wondering if you perhaps knew of any other hotels nearby."

The next of the group was a fresh faced woman with milky pale skin and green eyes. She had brown hair that was in a unique updo and a tuff of hair coming out of the front. She appeared to be about six feet tall, had C-Cup breasts and was wearing a tight blouse with a white collar, black on the top and red on the bottom with white cuffs on the sleeves. She was wearing tight brownish gray jeans and brown boots. She was gently stroking the head of a shy looking Helioptile.

Last was a young woman had creamy light skin, long waist length brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She stood at 5'10, had B-Cup breasts and she was wearing a black vest over a white top, very short blue jean shorts that used to be jeans and brown shoes.

Grandma Mae made her way to the front door and she didn't look happy, "Quincy, are you going to let those ladies just stand out there all night?!" she scolded, "Come on in ladies. I just made dinner. Quincy, go set three more spaces for these ladies."

Quincy growled under his breath in annoyance and did as he was told. He turned away and moved out of the way. He made his way towards the kitchen and grabbed three more plates, three more cups and three more sets of silverware and placed them at the three empty spots at the table.

The fusing smell of three different perfumes filled the house as the blonde and two brunettes made their way into the house. For Quincy, it had been the smallest number of visits outside of Abraham. But he didn't know the three women, and he wanted them to leave. He was not good with visitors outside of his best friend.

As Quincy entered the living room with the tables, the blonde from earlier looked in his direction, and so did eight other of the women.

Quincy turned to the three with a cold look, "There, you three can help yourselves," he said coldly.

Grandma Mae didn't like this response at all, "Young man, be nice to your guests," she said in a stern tone.

Quincy was getting very frustrated at what was going on, so he stormed over to where the chairs were, set everything up and then turned to his Great Grandma, "I'm done playing this fucking game!" he yelled, "You want me gone, then fine!"

With that, Quincy stormed towards the front door, opened it stormed out and slammed it shut with all his might.

Abraham was worried about his friend, including several of the guests.

Grandma Mae had a stunned look on her face.

* * *

It was dark outside, the streetlights were on and Quincy was sitting on the balcony of an unoccupied house owned by his family. He was still angry at what transpired at home. The balcony was high enough up to where he could watch the the traffic drive back and forth down the busy street. Watching the traffic move at night as the streetlights illuminated the streets always relaxed him when he was upset about something.

As Quincy relaxed in his chair and continued to watch the traffic, he was abruptly interrupted, "Good, we found you," said a female voice. Quincy turned around and saw that it was the young woman with the brown hair in a unique updo, "I see you like to cool off by watching the late night traffic."

"And I would like to continue to cool off, please," Quincy replied back coldly, "Some weird coincidence that you three show up. The least you can do is introduce yourselves if you're going to intrude on my personal space."

The blonde stepped forward first, "Hi, my name is Daisy Waterflower," she said, "I'm from the Kanto region, Cerulean City. I needed a fresh start and I was tired of being followed around by random guys or just stalked in general."

The woman with the unique brown hair and Helioptile spoke next, "I'm Alexa Pansy, a journalist from Santalune City and worked for the Luminose Press," she said, "My boss was getting on my nerves, so I wanted out. He wouldn't let me leave, so I came here. It's a pain in the neck working for the press these day because you have the bad ones that give us good reporters a bad name."

The woman with the brown hair wearing the short jean shorts was next, "I'm Hilda White from Nuvema Town in the Unova region," she said, "I forfeited my champion status to travel here. I also wanted to get away from my past."

Hilda lifted up her shirt and revealed a large blackish blue birthmark located on her lower right part of her stomach. The birthmark was a good seven inchis long and eight inches wide and resembled a half circle, part triangle and part square.

"I too have been subject to rejection because of this birthmark," said Hilda, "I became very distant from my sister, Willa and my mom over this. I had a guy dump me over this."

After hearing everyone's tales, he was no longer angry, "Well, I do appreciate you all coming here to tell me the truth," he said, "Now I don't feel so alone."

The ten girls smiled, "Let's say we head back to your Great Grandma's house, meet everyone else and eat some of that good food," Hilda suggested, "I'm hungry."

Quincy's stomach growled and laughed, "I second that motion," he said, "Come on."

* * *

The feel in the house was more lively now. Quincy had gotten to know Daisy, Alexa and Hilda better. They were getting to know Abraham too, but they were gravitating more towards Quincy.

"Wow, Alexa, I thought you said that you were a good journalist," Quincy joked, "Getting kicked out of a restaurant for asking too many questions."

"I've never been kicked out of a restaurant," said Abraham, "But I almost did once."

Quincy, being the only one that knew about it, due to being with his friend when it happened, laughed, "I'll never forget that day," he said in between laughs, "But I think that manager wanted to badly injure you more than he wanted to kick you out."

Daisy looked over at Abraham with curiosity in her eyes, "Why did you almost get kicked out of the restaurant?" she asked, "And which restaurant was it?"

"We were at Regal Burger," Abraham replied, "And the reason I almost got kicked out was because I kept asking for a menu item from PokéBurger."

Alexa, knowing that Regal Burger and PokéBurger both hate each other, cringed at this, "I've seen worse regarding those two restaurants," she stated, "I personally like Regal Burger better, and I was eating lunch there one day, and this man came in wanting breakfast during lunch hours. The person working the counter kindly told him that they were done serving breakfast for the day and apologized. The man didn't like it and he was like, 'This is why PokéBurger will run you out of business.' The Regal Burger worker's face turned red from anger and he punched the customer hard in the face before jumping from behind the counter and started beating him in the head with a napkin holder."

"I think everyone in Unova knew about that incident," Hilda added, "It was all over the news. I like both places, but I make sure to memorize both menus. You're just asking for trouble when you try crossing those two restaurants together."

"Wow, and I thought it was bad here in this region with both chains," said Quincy, "Just last year, I was going to eat at PokéBurger, but when I got there, I was stopped by a bunch of Officer Cindys and yellow crime tape blocked all entrances. I found out that an employee that defected from Regal Burger had brought all of the sauces and meat over from his former job to PokéBurger and was mixing it with the PokéBurger stuff. Customers complained and all hell broke loose."

All the people, except for Mae and Abraham were confused.

"Who's Officer Cindy?" asked Hilda.

"Officer Cindy is the policewomen of this region," said Quincy, "We don't have Officer Jennys or Nurse Joys here like the other regions. Instead of Nurse Joy, we have Nurse Anne."

"That makes sense," said Hilda, "I know over in the Unova region, there's a bunch of men named Don George."

Grandma Mae decided to enter the conversation next, "Quincy, I want you to get the guest rooms ready after this," she said.

Quincy turned to his grandma, "Okay," he replied, then turned to Abraham, "We get to get the rooms ready after this."

Abraham wasn't having it, "Nope, I'm a guest in your house," he quickly replied.

Quincy, not letting his friend get out of it, argued back, "Oh, no, you're family, not a guest," he said, "You're here all the time, anyway. And besides, I had to help you with your chores when I was at your house, so you're helping me get the rooms ready. If you even think about getting out of this, I won't hesitate to tell our guests about your little sleepwalking mishap."

Abraham froze, "Okay, okay, I'll help you," he said.

Dinner finished, and soon, the two guys proceeded to go up to get the rooms ready.

* * *

The guest room was now ready with girls taking up the guest room, so Abraham had to sleep in Quincy's room.

The girls were now in bed and Quincy, Abraham and Mae were the only ones still up.

Quincy was downstairs talking to his grandma, "Grandma Mae, I'm sorry for going off on you earlier," he said.

Mae smiled and hugged her grandson, "No, I'm sorry," she said, "I was wrong for mistreating you and making this place hell for you. So, have you made a decision on what you're going to do?"

"Well, I've decided that I am going to go on that journey," Quincy replied, "After talking to our visitors tonight, it helped to know that I'm not alone."

Mae smiled, "I'm glad to hear that," she said, "Now you get some rest. Professor Cordia is expecting you tomorrow."

Quincy hugged his grandma, "Okay Grandma Mae," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Mae said, "Goodnight."

Quincy then went upstairs to his room and shut the door.

Abraham was on the air mattress and was still wide awake. Quincy changed into his sleeping clothes and decided to shower in the moring, "Damn, what a day," he said as he sat down on his bed.

"You're telling me," said Abraham, "It's amazing how a day can start so normal, but one announcement and some unexpected guests can change everything."

"It's funny how just a few hours ago, I was super pissed off and wanted to stay home forever," said Quincy, "Now I'm actually excited to start my Pokémon journey."

This surprised Abraham, "Dude, that's awesome!" he exclaimed, "Truth is, I was going to tell you that I was going to start my journey tomorrow. I didn't say anything earlier because I knew you were in a bad mood."

"Then it looks like we're rivals," said Quincy, "Do you know who you're going to pick as your starter?"

Abraham shook his head, "Honestly, I don't know," he said, "One thing I do know is that I just can't wait."

"Me neither," said Quincy, "Goodnight."

Quincy shut the light off and the two soon went to sleep.

* * *

Quincy and Abraham had each gotten their showers and were packed for their journey. There was something odd, though. It was unusually quiet.

Abraham looked at his friend with a puzzled look, "Dude, where's your great grandma?" he asked, "Usually when I stay over, she's always the first one up and the TV is on downstairs."

Quincy was also confused, and was a bit worried, "I'm going to go check her room," he said before rushing down the hallway towards his great grandma's room. He opened the door and saw that the bed was made and his grandma wasn't in the room. He shut the door and ran back towards his best friend, "Let's check downstairs."

The two rushed downstairs and into the living room. There was a note on the living room table. Quincy picked it up and read it.

 **Letter Start:**

 _If you're wondering where I am, I went to the store to get some things. Your friends have already left and wanted to say goodbye, but they had to leave right away._

 _Your Great Grandma Mae._

 _P.S: I have a gift for you in my closet. If I'm not back before you return from Professor Cordia's lab, it will still be there._

 **Letter End:**

Quincy discarded the letter after reading it, "Well, let's head to the lab," he said to his friend, "I'm eager to see what's in that closet. She never lets anyone in there.""

Abraham couldn't help but laugh at his friend's sudden excitement, "Dude, you seem more excited about your gift than getting your first Pokémon," he said, "But I agree, let's go."

The two left the house with Quincy locking the door behind him.

Quincy and Abraham left the neighborhood and crossed five blocks before the business of the big city was soon replaced with more trees, more grass, fewer houses and dirt roads.

After walking down the dirt road for ten minutes, the two reached a large red brick and mortar building with round windows, a dark gray roof and wooden double doors. Both soon to be trainers were confused at this, "This looks more like an asylum, not a Pokémon laboratory," said Quincy, "I hope we went the right way."

Before Abraham could answer his best friend, a new set of footsteps were heard coming from the distance. When the owner of the footsteps were revealed, a young man that stood at 6'0 with a muscular build, fair skin, sandy blonde hair with blue, red and green streaks and brown eyes appeared. He had an arrogant and bitter look on his face. He was wearing a black jean jacket over a green sleeveless top, gray cargo shorts and black steel toed boots.

The newcomer glared at Quincy, "It looks like the Granny's Boy finally showed up," he sneered in a bitter tone.

Quincy glared back at the newcomer, "What do you want, Jarrett?" he demanded, "I don't have time for you."

The young man now known as Jarrett made a funny face before responding to Quincy, "I don't have time for you," he mocked in a slightly high pitched tone before changing his face back to normal, "Oh, boohoo! I waited years for you to finally start your journey. I had to wait to start my journey because you were too busy hiding behind that old bag you call a great grandma!"

The moment Jarrett said that, Quincy lost control over his body. The soon to be rookie trainer lunged at the taller and more muscular young man, but Abraham grabbed him at the last minute, "Quincy, it isn't worth it," he said as he used all his strength to hild his best friend back. When Quincy calmed down a little, he turned to Jarrett, "As for you, what were you doing during the years you were waiting to become a trainer, Powers?"

Jarrett turned his focus to Abraham next, "What's it to you, Hillsberg?" he sneered, "We all know that you've just been eating out and getting fat over the years. So why don't you shut up and go stuff your face with a bunch of burgers."

Now it was time for Abraham to become irate and want to hurt Jarrett Powers. But before he could do anything, the wooden doors to the big red brick building opened up. A man that stood at 6'3, had a slight muscular build, fair skin, thick brown hair with a few gray streaks, green eyes and a gray beard walked out. He was wearing a white lab coat over a black dress shirt, matching black slacks, matching shoes and a pair of white eyeglasses, "You three, stop that fighting this minute," he ordered in a stern tone before taking a deep breath, "I understand you three are the ones beginning your Pokémon journeys today. I'm Professor Charles Cordia. Come on in, and we can get started."

Quincy, Abraham and Jarrett followed the professor into the big red brick building and Quincy shut the door behind him. The inside of the building quickly made Quincy and Abraham forget how scary the outside of the building looked. The hallway had walls that were painted white, had white tiled flooring with dark blue carpets. The three followed the professor through the hallway and into a room with the same flooring and wall colors as the hallway.

The upper right corner of the lab was a bookshelf with books on Pokémon spirits and branched evolution. The upper left corner of the lab had all kinds of computers, the lower part of the main lab had Professor Cordia's desk and personal work computer and in the far west central part of the lab near the other computers was a drawer and a table with three Pokéballs on them.

Professor Cordia turned his attention to the three newcomers next, "Now, before we begin, I must remind you that we do things differently in this region," he said before pointing to the three Pokéballs sitting on the table, "But that's all I'm going to say right now. First things first, I'm sure you're ready to get your Pokémon."

Professor Cordia made his way over to the table with the three shrunken Pokéballs. He grabbed all three of them before making his way back to the three soon to be trainers.

"Now, time to meet the starters," said the professor as he enlarged Pokéballs and threw them in the air. The three spheres opened up, emitting a white light and three Pokémon materialized on the floor.

The first of the three starter Pokémon was a baby elephant type Pokémon that stood at 2'0. It's back was green and had very short blades of grass on it's back. It had big ears with the same very short grass growing on the back of it's ears and the inside of it's ears were a cream color. It had big cute purple eyes, a green snout, two very small tusks that were only a half an inch. The rest of it's body was the same color with a cream color underbelly and the bottom of its four legs were also the same cream color.

The second of the three starter Pokémon resembled that of a baby bear cub. It stood at 1'8. It's body was mostly brown in color. It had brown round ears with the inside of them being a bright yellow, it had big round blue eyes, an orange muzzle, a black nose with a bright red and yellow fireball buring at the tip. at the tip, medium length brown arms with orange and yellow paws, a red underbelly, dark brown legs and the foot paws were orange and yellow s well.

The last of the three starter Pokémon resembled that of a kitten. It stood at 1'4. It's body was mostly light blue, it had pointy kitten ears with the insides being a much darker shade of blue. It had yellow eyes, five black whiskers on each side of it's face, a very dark blue underbelly, it's tail glowed different shade of blue and was made completely out of water. it's four legs were also mostly water and glowed like it's tail with dark blue paws.

"This is Elegrowth, a grass type," Professor Cordia said as he pointed to the small elephant, "Next, we have the fire type, Kindlbare," he said pointing to the fire type, "And last but not least, we have Meoaqua, the water type." He pointed to the last of the three Pokémon.

The three looked over the three starters. It would be a really tough choice.

"Now, I'm going to do this on a first come first sever basis," said Professor Cordia, "Mr. Washington and Mr. Hillsberg were here first, so going by later alphabet letters first, Quincy gets the first choice, Abraham second and Mr. Powers last."

This didn't sit well with Jarrett, "That's Taurosshit!" he shouted, "I've waited years for him, and now I have to wait for him again?!"

Professor Cordia let out an annoyed sigh, "Mr. Powers, if my memory is correct, it was you that said you weren't going to start your journey all those years ago until Mr. Washington started," he said, "So don't go blaming him for the choices you make. All you had to do was show up before Mr. Hillsberg and Mr. Washington."

Jarrett was now fuming and he glared at Quincy, "Washington, I will make you regret this," he threatened, "Go ahead and pick."

Quincy looked over the three starters again and then he made his choice, "Well, seeing as I can't pick all three, I'm going to go with Elegrowth," he said.

The professor then turned to Abraham, "Mr. Hillsberg, what's your choice?" he asked.

Abraham looked over the two remaining starters and after a minute, he made his decision, "That Meoaqua looks pretty cool," he said with a bit of excitement in his voice, "I want one of my own."

The professor then turned to Jarrett, "And what's your choice, Mr. Powers?" he asked.

"That's easy," said Jarrett in a cocky tone, "I'm going with Kindlbare."

"Then let's proceed to phase two," said Prof. Cordia before he turned to Quincy, "Quincy, since you chose Elegrowth, you'll be going to Bloudz Meadows. Your assignment is to make friends with the mother and father Prairiphant and the others of the colony and get them to trust you enough to give you one of their Elegrowth eggs."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," said Quincy.

"Why can't we just pick one without going through all this stupid stuff?" asked Jarrett.

"Jarrett, any questions you have will have to wait until after I'm done," said Prof. Cordia with a bit of irritation in his voice, "Please don't interrupt me again."

Jarrett mumbled something under his breath before crossing his arms.

Professor Cordia kept his attention on Jarrett, "Jarrett, you will climb Teevoke Hilltops," he stated, "Teevoke Cave is where you will head after that. There, you will befriend a mother Bearthermia. You will have to prove to her that you can care for own, you will be granted one of her Kindlbare eggs."

"Whatever," said Jarrett.

Professor Cordia then turned to Abraham, "Abraham, you will be going to Orizzia Falls," he said, "You will have the most difficult time of the three of you. Meoaqua and its evolution are extremely picky when it comes to who they let into their lives. They live in quiet closed off spaces for a reason. Your job is to earn their trust, but you will have to do it in a way that let's them decide whether or not they give you a chance. If you gain their trust, you will be looked at as family and will get your Meoaqua egg. But be forewarned, Typhookat have the power to conceal their homes. So make sure to memorize your surroundings and don't hesitate to take a second look in the event you see something that wasn't there before."

Abraham was stunned after gathering all that information, "Wow, I will do that," he said.

The professor nodded. "Good," he said, "Now, are there any questions?"

Jarrett didn't hesitate to speak, "Yeah, answer my question from earlier," he demanded.

Professor Cordia let out a long sigh, "The reason you three won't be taking the starters standing in front of you is because in this region, trainers earn their starting Pokémon," he stated, "Mr. Powers, if that's such a problem for you, then I suggest going to a region where you get to pick your starter on the spot without doing the work."

Jarrett growled in frustration, "Fine, I'll do your stupid assignment," he said with anger in his voice.

"Good," said the professor, "Now are there any other questions?"

Abraham was next to speak, "What happens if we fail to befriend and obtain an egg?" he asked.

"In the event you fail to befriend and obtain an egg of your choice, you will be given one empty Pokéball and brought to a field to catch an easy to catch Pokémon," said the professor, "Are there any more questions?"

"What direction do we head from here?" asked Quincy.

"Abraham, you will be heading east to get to Orizzia Falls," Prof. Cordia said before turning to Quincy, "Quincy, you will head south from here to get to Bloudz Meadows," he said before lastly turning to Jarrett, "And Jarrett, Teevoke Hilltops is located to the north. The three of you will have three hours. The clock will start the moment you leave this lab. When you return with your egg, you will then be given your five empty Pokéballs and PokéDexes. Am I clear?"

The three nodded their heads.

"Good luck and I will see you within the next three hours," said Prof. Cordia.

Quincy, Jarrett and Abraham then left the lab to go earn their starter Pokémon.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **Like I said before, this replaces Phoarth Adventures: Escaping Fame and Second Chances, hence the wonky publish date and reviews.  
**

 **I'm doing this to give readers the chance to see Blouds Meadows on screen and to have a story focusing on just Daisy, Alexa and Hilda since they're my main girls I like.**

 **Abraham will have a female OC paired up with him in this fic so that he doesn't feel like a tag along.**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
